capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil 6
Resident Evil 6 (バイオハザード6?, Japanese title: Biohazard 6) is a third-person shooter survival horror video game in the Resident Evil series, developed and published by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 2, 2012. The story is told from the perspectives of Chris Redfield, a former member and founder of the BSAA traumatized by a failed operation, Leon S. Kennedy, a Raccoon City survivor and agent for the U.S. government, Jake Muller, illegitimate son of Albert Wesker and associate of Sherry Birkin, and Ada Wong, a freelance agent framed for the bio-terrorist attacks by Neo-Umbrella. They must all confront the force behind a massive bio-terrorist attack with the newly developed C-virus in cities across the world. Characters *'Leon S. Kennedy' *'Ada Wong' *'Chris Redfield' *'Sherry Birkin' *'Helena Harper' *'Piers Nivans' *'Jake Muller' *'Derek Simmons' - the corrupt National Security Advisor who was responsible for the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City. Simmons became infatuated with Ada Wong, carrying his madness to the point of where he injected Carla Radames with the C-Virus in an effort to recreate her as Wong. He also kidnapped Deborah Harper, and was later infected with the C-Virus by Carla, who by then realized she had been betrayed. Simmons mutates several times into different monstrosities, and must be battled each time as a boss. *'Carla Radames' - the researcher responsible for the discovery of the C-Virus. Derek Simmons used Carla's affections for him to goad her into becoming a test subject. Unbeknownst to her, she ends up becoming a near-identical copy of Ada Wong. Carla is the final boss in Ada's campaign. She is also a playable character in the "The Mercenaries" mode of the game. *'Deborah Harper' - Helena's younger sister, who is mutated into a B.O.W. by Derek Simmons. Leon and Helena are forced to destroy her in a boss battle underneath the Tall Oaks Cathedral. *'Adam Benford' - the President of the United States, who is infected with the C-Virus at the beginning of the game. Leon is forced to shoot and kill him. *'Finn Macauley' - a rookie demolitions expert on the BSAA North American team. Finn and the others in the team were attacked by Carla Radames and transformed into Napads. His death prompted Chris Redfield's descent into alcoholism over feelings of guilt. *'Ben Airhart' - a member of Chris' squad in Edonia. *'Carl Alfonso' - another member of Chris' squad in Edonia. *'Andy Walker' - one of four casualties who were infected with the C-Virus in Edonia. *'Marco Rose' - a member of the BSAA's Bravo Team, Marco is transformed into a Gnezdo by Carla Radames. Enemies *'Zombies' *'J'avo' - humanoid enemies much like the Ganados and Majini. They are able to utilize weaponry and run, unlike zombies. They also evolve, after taking certain amounts of damage. *'Chrysalid' - another mutation of the C-Virus pathogen, usually J'avo which, after sustaining damage, form a cocoon and transform within it into an amphibious or lizard-like state. *'Ogroman' - a giant B.O.W. boss that is only vulnerable after shooting the red spine on its back. *'Haos' - a large B.O.W. boss found in the Neo-Umbrella facility that regenerates completely if not attacked in its cocoon. *'Brzak' - similar to the Neptune enemy, Brzak is a blind shark B.O.W. that tracks prey by vibrations in water. *'Lepotitsa' - is a boss unleashed in Tall Oaks during the outbreak, encountered by Leon and Helena. The two encounter another while on an airplane in Lanshiang, China. It has the ability to emit a purple toxin that seemingly infects anyone immediately. *'Iluzija' - similar to Yawn, this is an invisible snake B.O.W. encountered by Chris and Piers. *'Ustanak' - similar to the Nemesis B.O.W., the Ustanak is a giant, claw armed pursuer of Jake and Sherry, which they encounter several times over the course of the game. *'Whopper' - a fat zombie capable of using its considerable girth to knock the player down. *'Shrieker' - a B.O.W. that emits disabling screams, leaving the player open to attacks from other enemies. *'Strelats' - an agile lizard B.O.W. usually hatched from a chrysalid that shoots spines at the player and can easily scale walls and ceilings. *'Mesets' - a bird-like B.O.W. encountered in the snowy regions of Edonia by Jake and Sherry. *'Napad' - similar to the classic Hunter enemy, this B.O.W. is encased in a strong, shield-like substance which must be destroyed in order for it to sustain damage. *'Gnezdo' - a swarm of bee-like insects in the shape of a human, which must be attacked to reveal the queen. It can only be defeated if the queen is destroyed. *'Rasklapanje' - easily the most troublesome foe in the game, the Rasklapanje breaks apart into pieces after being damaged, with each body part attacking on its own after separation. After sustaining enough damage, the Rasklapanje will rest for a short while and attack again. Being basically indestructible, it is advisable to leave any area containing them as soon as possible. *'Oko' - one of several small bats that aid the Ustanak by emitting sonar waves when sensing danger. *'Ubistvo' - like Dr. Salvador and the Chainsaw Majini before it, the Ubistvo is a humanoid enemy that attacks with an organic chainsaw-shaped appendage. One hit is usually fatal to the player, making them extremely dangerous. Gallery *'Wallpaper' Image:RE6_Derek_Simmons.png|''Derek Simmons'' Image:RE6_Carla_Radames.png|''Carla Radames'' Image:RE6_Adam_Benford.png|''Adam Benford'' Image:RE6_Finn.png|''Finn Macauley'' Box Art Image:RE6_Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:RE6_NA.png|''U.S.'' Image:RE6_Europe.png|''Europe'' Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games